


【Oromë/Celegorm】Tamer·驯兽师

by Tyelcormo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelcormo/pseuds/Tyelcormo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯勒巩回归了曼督斯的殿堂后，狩猎之神前去探望他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Oromë/Celegorm】Tamer·驯兽师

**Author's Note:**

  * For [仍不知道AO3账号的阿巴](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E4%BB%8D%E4%B8%8D%E7%9F%A5%E9%81%93AO3%E8%B4%A6%E5%8F%B7%E7%9A%84%E9%98%BF%E5%B7%B4).



> *不合理。  
> *不友好。  
> *OOC。  
> *对不起托老和小托，对不起欧大大和老三，我有罪。  
> *梅格洛尔殿下您别来找我。  
> *给阿巴。我的缪斯和尤菲米娅。爱她到哪天她不爱欧三了也照样爱她

 

 

       细微的气味氤进他敏感的鼻端。

       他懒洋洋地倚在他囚牢的墙角，享受地抽了抽鼻子，却连眼皮都没有抬起。 

       _干燥的松枝，劳瑞林的光芒下动物镀金的皮毛，压碎的茴香籽，陈旧的皮革和新鲜的牧草。他的老师和挚友曾亲手替他戴上皮质的眼罩，声音在一片突然降临的黑暗中沙沙作响，轻柔如同微风吹过树梢、雏鸟舒展翅膀：“去吧，用你的鼻子、双耳和皮肤去感受森林和草原，去聆听它们的呼唤。”_

       _猝然的失明让他剩余的感官分外敏锐，欧罗米的气味在系紧皮带的同时包裹了他。那气味先于一切地漫进了他的胸腔，温暖而富有力量，沉沉地压在他的肺里，几乎一瞬间就安抚住了他因双目无法视物而产生的些微焦躁。他在眼罩之下眯眯眼睛，不引人注意地调慢了呼吸的频率，把周围的每一口空气都深深地吸进胸腔的最深处。_

        _百灵在树顶啁啾歌唱。_

       是了，是那个记忆深处的熟悉气味，醇美如一支猎歌，热烈而又安定，辛辣而又温和，像那位维拉一样矛盾，也像那位维拉一样美妙。

       他慢慢地咧嘴笑了起来：那一位怎么可能出现在这里？左右不过是梦境。而这样久违的好梦……

       他团了团身，让自己靠得更舒服一点。

 

       倚在墙角似在熟睡的旧友，蜷身的姿态一如从前。

       欧罗米默默地注视着黑暗深处的昆迪，注视着那人带笑的唇角和颊边打着卷的金发。这一个半梦半醒间的含糊笑容让凯勒巩的面容显出了一分久违的稚气，让人恍然间想起曾经那个伏在马背上奋力追赶的年轻昆迪，面孔烧得通红，双目却亮如星辰。

        _那人粗喘着骑行到他身侧，落后纳哈尔不远不近的半个马身，唇边漾着灿烂的笑。_

        _“大人，”他这样称呼他，“我成功了。”他的面颊上尚残存着半分属于孩童的圆润，双目闪着兴奋而期待的光。因急行而松散的发辫被主人胡乱地扎成一束马尾。一缕金发挣脱了束缚，被汗水黏在他的额际。_

        _他几乎要伸出手去。_

        _“很好，”他听见自己这样说，“那么我也将践行我的诺言。”_

       黑暗中的昆迪似有所感地动了动，轻轻呼出一口气。

       沉浸在回忆中的维拉被拉回现实，更胜鹰眸的锐利目光穿透安宁的假象。凯勒巩身上的每一处都诉说着他过得并不好：眼底的青痕，略微凹陷的双颊，疏于打理的暗淡长发——阿拉塔记忆中的那个昆迪从不会这样，即便他偶尔会把头发梳得乱糟糟的，让鬓发散漫地打着卷飘在脸侧，也是某种为了营造“潇洒的猎手气度”所做的努力。而彼时他无疑是成功的，欧罗米至今仍能回忆起劳瑞林的金芒中少女们望向他的炽烈目光。他在那些目光中穿行着经过广场和街巷，骑着马，肩上扛着猎物，金发似是卷动的旗帜。

       而此时那个张扬的猎手蜷缩得颇紧，头埋在膝上现出一个缺乏安全感的姿态，肩背的肌肉即便在浅眠中也紧紧绷着。欧罗米几乎可以确定，只要他制造出哪怕一星半点的声响，这个埃尔达就会立即从地上跳起来。

       若是在他们共同狩猎的时代，他恐怕会赞赏这种非同凡响的警觉，但如今……

       他不再收敛气息，轻巧地踏前一步。

       下一瞬间他就看到那猎手从地面上弹身而起，保持着单膝及地的姿势把右手搭上了左腰。

       果然。

       “什么人？！”他低吼，目光凝定在来者的方向，眼神中有近乎实质的危险威胁，冷冽的杀意直指向入侵者的眉心。

       熟悉的气味缓缓扩散，昆迪几乎在那同时就辨清了来人。他的手指僵在了腰间并不存在的剑柄上，双目惊骇地圆瞪着，无措地僵在了原地。

       在心底不知所以地轻叹，他开口：“提耶科莫。”

       尽管被身后的冷墙阻止，一向无所畏惧得近乎莽撞的猎手因这短短的四个音节所产生的轻微瑟缩还是没有躲过维拉的眼睛。但费诺之子在难以察觉的短暂失态后很快地整理好了状态，肩胛抵着墙面起身，面朝着欧罗米的方向站直身子。

       随后他冷冷开口：“维拉。”

       他这么称呼他。

       “有何贵干？”

       所有的慌乱和无措都被迅速收敛在了冷漠的神情之下——又一个维拉不熟悉的模样，让他情不自禁地再度收了收眉头。

       凯勒巩双手环胸地站在黑暗里——一个拒绝的姿态。他冷冷地眯着眼，尽管双目被黑暗蒙蔽，眼底仍含着刀剑般的清光。那种刺人的敌意被他不甚小心地掩在眉弓的阴影中，近乎坦然地展示着自己凶狠的姿态，像是不屑于去隐藏。

       不适的感觉涌了上来，欧罗米沉默了片刻再度开口：“提耶……”

       “有事快说。”昆迪似是不耐地挑挑眉，打断了森林之主的呼唤。

       欧罗米摇摇头，沉默片刻才扼要地答道：“只是来看看你。”

       猎手蓦地爆发出一阵大笑，弓着腰笑得眼角泛出泪花，几乎有些歇斯底里的模样，好半天才匀下一口气，用一种歌唱般的语调断断续续地说：“那么您满意您看到的吗？大人？”

       他直起身子展开双臂，原地转了一圈，脸上挂上了浮夸的谄媚：“满意现在的我吗？一个像蝙蝠一样盲目，像乱撞的飞蛾一样无措，像被猎狗撵着的野兔一样焦虑的我？被关在这么一个地方，永远都无法离开的我？一个在亲手掀起的战争中愚蠢地被砍成肉块的我，连弟弟都死在眼前无法保护？”

       他又夸张地转了转眼睛：“啊哈，我忘了，您可是埃努！您早就知道我曾有或将有的遭遇，在一切未发生前就知道我经历的一切！您曾高坐在审判之环上审判我父，甚至，那个该死的诅咒怕也有您的参与吧？维拉？”

       他瞬间敛下笑意，转眼换上了一副狠戾神色：“我知道你的来意，维拉。别做梦了，我不会为了任何事忏悔的。收起你假惺惺的关切，我不需要这种东西。要是没别的事还请你快些离开，别扰人清梦。”

       维拉闻言只是挑了挑眉：“梦？伊尔牟给了你怎样的梦境？”

       “这与你无关，”凯勒巩脸颊的肌肉紧了紧，咬牙恨声说，“你什么都不知道，别装得好像很关心一样。”

       “我当然知道，”欧罗米答道，“我知道你的费雅已不再属于森林，也知道你的梦境中满是血与火。无需你或是伊尔牟告诉我，你的气息已经说明了一切。”

       猎手面上浮现出讥诮的神色：“这又与你有何关系？我时常梦见战场又如何？你又怎么知道我不喜欢这样的梦境？战争，战争多么美妙！夺去生命肆意行事而无人管束，我享受那样的自由！无需召唤便成群而至的丧鸦语声在我耳中有如音乐，利刃入肉的震动让我激动得想要尖叫！砍死那群骗子、窃贼和强盗于我是最有趣的游戏！”他咯咯地笑了起来，却躲开了欧罗米的视线。

      “那难道不是一种狩猎？我最最伟大的狩猎之神？不过追逐的猎物换成了那群失败者和他们的马匹！而在那个地方没有友好的森林，到处都是邪恶和诅咒，我又为什么要喜爱它？为什么要想念它？为什么要让我的灵魂留在其中？！我，弑亲者凯勒巩，残暴的凯勒巩，这便是我心中所想！你对此还有什么想说的吗，维拉？！”

       欧罗米不动声色地靠近了一些，低头看向神色激愤的昆迪。凯勒巩敏锐地察觉到了他的接近，微微扬起头，鼻息扑在狩猎之神的颌边，唇边浮起一个凉薄的笑容。

       “说吧，说出您真实的来意。”他轻声说。

       森林之主并没有回答，只轻柔地抬手覆在了他的眼睛上。

       猎手愣住了，反应过来后却并没能躲开。

       他的睫毛轻轻刷过欧罗米的掌心，像幼犬温柔的舔舐。

 

       欧罗米的手掌滚烫。指间和掌缘都带着薄茧，是缰绳、弓箭和号角在这具躯体上留下的痕迹。此时这粗糙、干燥而火热的手掌覆住了凯勒巩半张脸，沉沉地压在他的眉弓和鼻梁上，让他在他的掌心里看到了阳光、林地和马匹。

       凯勒巩不由自主地安静了下来。

       他的呼吸有点急。

       久违的气息向他涌来，带着独属于阿门洲的洁净和辉煌，冲淡了所有那些满怀恶意而久久不散的血腥。他置身于温暖的阳光，满眼都是灿烂的金色，能嗅到身边马匹被烤得滚热的皮毛和林间不散的松香，眉间鼻梁上轻微的压迫让他恍惚地回到了那个久远的午后，那时他还小，还未曾见过那么多的杀戮、血腥和死亡。

       他不知道那副指掌究竟停留了多久，只知道脑海中那些日夜翻滚的惊恐尖叫滔天烈焰漫天血雨在这一个动作中被不容反抗地压制。而当维拉移开手指，他懵懵地睁开眼，所有的林地阳光都消失于黑暗，唯有那一点属于维拉也属于森林的气味仍萦绕在鼻端。

       “不要说谎，”欧罗米说，“你的回应告诉了我一切。尽管你的灵魂已不属于我，你的心仍在渴望森林。”

 

       猎手在他的手指之下颤抖着。

       这种感觉分外奇妙，他抖得像一只刚做完长途飞行的鸟，急促而湿热的呼吸摩擦着欧罗米的掌缘，带出某种近似缱绻的意味。原本冷如坚冰的昆迪似是被这一个动作轻易地融化，茫然而贪婪地汲取着猎神掌心的温暖。

       他离开时，凯勒巩微微喘息着靠在墙上，眼神空空地不知在望向哪里，那层带刺的冰冷的壳霎然散落，露出了他伤痕累累精疲力尽的内里，看上去几乎有点可怜。

       他在欧罗米的话语中保持着沉默。

       过了很久他才没头没脑地低低开口，眼神漫无边际地散在黑暗里：

       “胡安离世了。”

       昆迪一向明亮醇厚的嗓音带上了嘶哑。

       “他离开了我。”

       “他不过是与你们分担了你们自己种下的恶果。”森林之主毫不容情地指责，“何况胡安是森林的孩子，维林诺洁净的神犬，自你的费雅不再纯洁的那一刻起，他便没有理由再呆在你的身边。与你同行至彼时已足以说明他对你的深厚情谊。但我理解你的痛苦，因为我对他抱有相同的悲悼与怀念。”

       “他甚至从未曾与我说过一句话，”猎手自嘲地微笑起来，“啊我的老伙计，他该是有多讨厌我。”

       “我相信他对你并无憎恶，尽管你的所作所为的确让人失望。但胡安的离去并非因为怨怼，而是他在尽力弥补你所造成的伤害和破坏。”欧罗米的声音沉如松涛，却奇迹般地让郁郁的猎手沉静了下来。所有的那些孤愤、怨憎和积郁离开了他的眼角眉梢，让他只是静默地听着，不曾反驳亦未见认同。

       良久的沉默后他摇摇头，抬眸看向欧罗米双目的方向：“我很抱歉，大人。我记得我曾允诺您将会转述胡安所言，但如今……”他耸耸肩，叹息般出了一口气。

        松香略带甘苦的气味仍在弥散，或许是由于上升的温度或许是由于过近的距离。凯勒巩面上泛上奇异的神色，耳尖似乎有些微红。他踟蹰了片刻再度开口，神情安然，唯双目亮如往昔，声音里有某种带着绝望的热切：

       “我很想您。”

       细微的呼吸带起极轻的风，在平静的空气中荡开。昆迪向欧罗米靠近了一步——让他们之间的距离几近无有，尽管目不能视，视线仍牢牢凝定在猎神的脸上。万兽的驯服者在这样的神色之中怔忪了片刻，而这短暂的犹疑被凯勒巩视作了接纳的信号，让他近乎瞬间被点亮。他的眼睛亮得让欧罗米心惊，眼底猎猎地燃烧着铺天的大火，属于费诺里安的某种偏执和热烈此时在这个昆迪身上被淋漓尽致地体现。

       凯勒巩的视线分毫不移，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，再次靠前消灭了他们间相隔的最后一点距离。他抬起右手勾住欧罗米的脖子，火热的呼吸扑在他的颈边，温柔又热烈地反复摩擦这具肉身颈侧敏感的皮肤。他喃喃的语声就响在猎神的耳边，呼吸卷起的气流把热烈虔诚却又带着不可名状的绝望的字字句句送进欧罗米耳中，让那些词汇一直沉进他的胸腔。

       维拉垂下眼睛，反手搭上了猎手的腰际。

       狂喜让凯勒巩近乎手足无措了起来，他回过神来后近乎莽撞地找上欧罗米的嘴唇。维拉启唇接纳了他，任由他不依不饶地纠缠——凯勒巩的吻和从前全然不同，疯狂得像是溺水者在争夺最后一口气，冲动激烈得近乎毫无章法，满怀着没有未来般近似仇恨的绝望。

       猎神在心底轻轻叹气，细致而不容反抗地回吻，直到昆迪因为得不到足够的空气而粗喘着挣开，目光里却仍牢牢凝定在他身上，带着某种不属于喜乐之地的晦暗深沉和偏执绝望。

 

       他快要被逼疯了。

       太多了，属于森林的一切，太多了。

       久违的迷人气味几乎是直冲进他的灵魂，点燃了他所有的一切。而维拉的一切，哦，那位维拉，那位大能，那位神明——他的欧罗米，来自他的一切接触都美妙得难以形容。他的手掌上便寄宿着森林一切的美与激情，他的触碰轻如抚过草叶的微风，烈如咆哮着的狮虎，每一次接触都蕴含着无穷无尽的勃勃生气。凯勒巩在他的触碰下几乎发不出声音，把所有的尖叫和感叹噎在喉头。

       他们不得不分开时凯勒巩的神情焦躁得像条头次出猎的小狼，眼睛里闪着不容置疑的近乎饥饿的光。数百年不见让渴望累加到了一个无法控制的量，他连拉带扯地试图解下欧罗米固定胸铠的皮绳，由于看不见最后直接凑上前撕咬。猎神任由他折腾，并没有指出衣物本是用魔法幻化，只在他接近成功的时候漫不经心地动了动手指，让凯勒巩身上与他相隔的最后一层布料凭空消失。

       另一人暖烘烘的体温就这样直白地扑在裸呈的肌肤上，几乎让猎手产生出靠近炭盆和火堆的灼烧感。

 

       欧罗米默然无语地抚摸着昆迪紧实的肩背，手指在每一道新旧疤痕上反复描摹。顺着皮肤向上攀爬的麻痒感让凯勒巩舒服地扬起头袒露喉咙，喉间发出猫样的咕噜声。猎神颇感兴趣地发现他被这样的反应取悦了，试探性地继续探索。孰知减缓的节奏反倒让昆迪表现出了某种令他异常熟悉的不耐，抬起腿磨蹭着他的腿侧催促着下一步。

       猎神并没有满足猎手的打算，保持着原本的节奏不紧不慢地摸索。从肩至背，从背至腰，用指尖的薄茧与凯勒巩的每一寸皮肤沟通。记忆中腰窝与其下的部位总会使他有很强的反应，数百年的时光似乎也未曾改变这点。猎手配合的惊喘让他低头亲吻了他的喉结，引出了昆迪一阵发痒的轻笑。

       他低声开口制止凯勒巩不耐的催促，声音在胸腔里震出一片闷响：“耐心，昆迪，你忘记了我们曾有过的课业吗。还是说离开森林太久，致使你彻底忘却该如何做一个好猎手了？”

       凯勒巩流连在他身上的手指不停，面上一片挑衅神色：“而您也曾说过，裹足不前会失去时机。”他埋头在维拉颈侧印上一个吻，戏耍地用齿尖轻轻碾磨唇下的皮肤。

       “我想这句话必定不是告诉你的，”欧罗米的笑声低沉，“我只会担忧你莽撞的举动惊跑了你的猎物。”

       猎手无所谓地耸耸肩，用手指和吻继续膜拜身前的躯体。维拉也不再出言，只专心进行着未竟的探索，探查着长久的分别后猎手身上的变化。

 

       一切都比记忆中的还要美好。维拉把太多失落已久的东西带回了给他。

       久违的生气包裹着他，从丛林深处来的风带来与记忆中一般无二的气味。不，比那还要好。此时他鼻端的气味远比记忆中要更浓郁，更热烫，更鲜活。维拉的每一个动作都在把他带回昔日他所爱的一切，而他本身便是他的所爱中最深刻的一个。

       欧罗米的动作并不急切，但是超乎想象的美妙。

       他亲吻他的双眼，于是他看到了透过叶间空隙投影到林地上的光斑；他轻舐他的双耳，于是他听见了风拂过树梢和草丛的沙响；他的呼吸投在他的面颊上，于是他感受到了林间带着动物毛皮的温暖味道找到他的风；他拥抱他，于是他被整座森林包裹。

       这感受最初降临的时候他甚至无法作出回应，几乎要跪倒在这属于自然的美丽与威严中。他放任自己沉进意识中那片林海，在叶和风的颂唱中漂浮。属于丛林的那种清朗又热忱的气息遍及他的触觉嗅觉和听觉能及的每一个角落，让他失神了片刻，随后加倍疯狂地试图获得更多。尽管明示暗示都被维拉置之不理，他仍乐此不疲地撩拨着，像只冲狮子伸爪子的幼猫。

       而那只引导着他体内火焰流转的手仍旧不疾不徐，或轻或重地拂过每一个角落，节奏和韵律都让人想起风在森林里造成的浪涛，无所不及而无可抗拒。

       维拉揽上他的腰把他提起来时他咧嘴笑了起来，攀紧欧罗米的肩背发力，低头用面颊亲昵地摩擦他的鬓发，长腿顺势缠上了维拉的腰，把自己严丝合缝地嵌进维拉怀里。

       他眯着眼睛注视了欧罗米一会儿，居高临下地吻住维拉的嘴唇。

 

       他轻而易举地把凯勒巩提了起来。怀中的昆迪并不算轻，骨肉踏实地压着手，却让“他在我怀里”这个事实前所未有地鲜明了起来。他仰起头感受猎手的吻，却不由得在他满怀死意的气味中不易察觉地拢了拢眉头。

       太强烈了，血和灰烬的味道，即便在他赤裸得时候依旧浓得像是被烙进了皮肤骨血之中。而这样的味道，显而易见，正是来源于面前的费雅亲手造成的不可计量的杀戮和战火。

       或许是他不自觉地收紧了拥着猎手腰际的手臂，凯勒巩诧异地轻哼了一声，随后却仿佛被更激烈地点燃，指尖几乎嵌进了猎神肩背的肌肉里，被压在猎神小腹上的某处也变得倍加明显。这样的反应让欧罗米迅速从恍惚中回过神来，压下心底涌起的喟叹和悲伤，重又专注于与猎手的交流。

       凯勒巩和从前一样急躁冲动，但在此之外还多了某种孤注一掷的狠绝——这一点尤其明显地表现在他对待自己的态度上。他几乎等不及欧罗米替他扩张，替自己准备的动作也堪称粗暴，像是对疼痛毫无感觉，只不顾一切地试图与猎神接触得更密切。

       即便是这样，他漫不经心地舔舐自己的食指的样子也让欧罗米情不自禁地加重了呼吸。

       这个昆迪身上一如铸就的美素来让维拉惊叹。那是完全不同于凡雅一族的野性和搏动的生命力，像风又像火，急迫而又大胆。而他眼下略显散漫的姿态比其他时候还要美好，甚至超过他记忆里的样子。上千年的游荡给他增添了某种新的，更深沉的魅力，让他带上了某种被黑暗打磨出来的粗粝和狂野。而这样的特质在他简单的动作中被毫无保留地展现。

       在他意识到之前，欧罗米已经握紧了猎手的胯骨，用力之重毫无疑问会留下淤青。匆匆为自己准备着的凯勒巩自然也感觉到了，稍稍侧过脸，挑起一边眉毛笑了，灰眼睛里闪烁着促狭，但更多的是纯然的喜悦和渴望。

       猎手再次加快了手上的动作，几乎是毫不犹豫地打开自己，粗暴得不像是在对待自己的身体。维拉闻到了血的气味，显然这个莽撞的家伙已经弄伤了自己，却始终没在表情上显示露出哪怕一丝一毫。猎神不认同地开口想要制止他近乎自虐的做法，却在还没来得及发出声音时就被带进了另一个吻。

       猎手攀着他腰际的双腿发力，把他深深地嵌了进去。

 

       还不够。

       他不满意地想，终止了正在进行的吻，深深呼吸试图放松自己。但不充足的润滑，不便于发力的姿势和维拉的尺寸都让他的目的难以达成。维拉敏锐地感觉到了他的焦躁，轻微地叹了口气，轻吻了一下他的眉心，接过了主导权。

       他顺从地放松下来，下颌紧绷的折线微微地柔和了。欧罗米握着他的腰和胯的手非常热，带着不容忽视的压力，这压力与疼痛感一起让他在某种程度上有些安心——提醒着他他所闻所感的一切皆非虚妄，他也并非是处于某个伊尔牟营造的幻想中。口鼻间灌满的气味也比梦境能营造的丰富千倍——每一口呼吸都带来林中香薷、鼠尾草和小茴香的清香，乳香和松脂的沉厚芬芳，麝鹿和阳光的暖香，还有皮革和马匹干燥的气味，如同猎神本人般丰富而莫测，却始终醇美，让他几乎因为贪婪的呼吸而窒息，也让疼痛几乎无法引起他的注意。

       万兽的驯服者缓慢地开始了活动，让他颤抖着呼出一口气，重新绷紧刚刚才放松下来的肩背，连手臂都绷得死紧，由颈到腰拉出了一道舒展的弧线。

       森林的主宰者突然笑了起来，用一只手揽紧凯勒巩的腰，抬起另一只手轻抚着昆迪线条明晰的侧肋，嗓音低沉微哑：“你是我见过最美也最强大的的弓，提耶科，也是最危险的一把。”

       凯勒巩在微怔之后也笑了，灰眼睛里闪着不容质疑的骄傲。

       “而武器只会属于敢于执掌他们的人，大人，”他低语着，“只有您……只有您。”

       他在又一次摩擦中又战栗了一下，片刻后才呼出一口气，笑容转为促狭：“我是您手中的弓么……那么您的箭……又是什么？”

       “维拉奎格*，”狩猎之神低沉地笑着，“吾为汝弦，吾为汝箭，何必明知故问？”

       猎手笑容狡黠：“那么请继续，我的持有者，我的阿拉塔。”

       他们又交换了一个吻。

 

       因为姿势的原因，他能够进得很深，引起凯勒巩一阵又一阵的颤抖。昆迪的手指紧张地抓在他肩上，随着每一次进出反复收紧。欧罗米把节奏放得很缓，但是每一次都进得非常深，这让猎手发出了轻微的噎音，呼吸又热又重，清晰地扑在他的耳侧。几下冲撞之后凯勒巩痉挛着把额头用力压在他的肩上，颤抖着吐着气，喉间发出了模糊的低吟。

       欧罗米吻上他锋利的眉尾时他刚刚才发出了一声有些发黏的鼻音，让猎神有些喟叹地发现了他如今的又一个特质——除开追逐危险和痛苦的倾向在外——他变得不愿显露伤口和痛苦，但仍旧从不掩饰自身的愉悦和情欲。尽管这让他变成了一个体贴的情人——他曾经与之毫无干系，却反倒让猎神原本尚算沉静的意念有了些许波澜。

       他了解自己的学生和友人，即便在千年未见的如今。他知道他是一头野兽，敏锐、警惕又强大，更有着一些属于猎食者的特质——曾经的凯勒巩就只会对最亲密的人展露伤口，在大多数人面前却永远都是一副无所顾虑的外向模样，经历了众多之后显然更是如此。而这最亲密的人甚至不包括他全部的兄弟。

       那个时候的欧罗米是能被划进这个范畴的。现在则未必。

       世间最伟大的驯服者像是被这个难缠的生物重又拒绝在了那条无形的警戒线外。昆迪真正的内里被严密地保护在深处，他睁着一双饱经风霜更为敏锐的眸子蹲在自己设下的限制里警惕地观察着周围的人，比当初不谙世事的年轻昆迪要难以接近无数倍。

       却仍在等待一个人去驯服他——万兽的驯服者不禁这样想。

       他轻叹了一口气摇摇头，低下头舔吻昆迪的侧颈。凯勒巩不甚明显地僵了一下，随即用颤抖遮盖住了这个出自本能的拒绝反应，重新沉回维拉为他制造的全然愉悦中。

        _已经很好了_ ，他想， _至少他希望那个人是我。_

       昆迪把鼻梁压在欧罗米的肩窝中，急促地呼吸着，像是一只刚刚才历经长途飞行的鸟。被汗水轻微打湿的金发散在两人的肩头，遮住了他侧脸小半锋利的线条，让猎神看不见他的表情，只能感觉到他们相贴的胸口昆迪强劲的心跳。

       更何况，他值得任何人付出任何代价去驯服。

 

       他的意识已经开始模糊了，快感像是卷过林海的风，把他的思想拍打成一片起伏的浪涛。维拉并没有放下他，反而把他揽得更紧。他能感受到那一位小臂线条分明的坚实肌肉勒紧他的腰腹，把源源不绝的热量传来。

       有些疼，他想，这很好。

       他任由着发热的头脑把连绵不断的喘息和惊叹释放出来，随着每一次深入而拔高。他知道自己在用沙哑的嗓音赞美维拉和他们的共主。他感受到了自己的肌肉在抽搐，却放任自己沉浸于被彻底填满的感受。他的头被欧罗米按在胸口，便就着这个姿势在维拉强健的前胸落下无数的吻。

       每一丝细微的摩擦都被忠实地反馈到脑海，加速着他仅余的清醒意识的溃散。猎神的手心滚烫，蒸热着他的后脑，让他更难聚起思考的能力。属于森林的主宰者的气味飘散在周围，火辣而狂放，让他模模糊糊地想起曾经有一次他们在森林里拥抱，欧罗米的气味让一整片林地的动物都发了狂，红松鼠在树枝上彼此追逐，绿头鸭绕着心仪的对象高叫着昂首阔步，萤火虫提前点亮了尾灯，连浣熊都从避暑的窝棚里跑了出来，细声细气地尖叫着到处跑，试图寻找繁育下一代的伴侣。

       彼时他多么年轻！他们的气息又融合得多么好！他躺在维拉的身边看着发情的动物们大笑，气息被包容在欧罗米的气息中，就像是森林里一窝备受呵护的幼豹。

       他能嗅到自己如今的气味，和幽深广袤的丛林格格不入，只余下一片焦黑的土地和干涸的血，甚至还有尸块被焚烧的焦臭，深深地熏进了骨缝里，像个如影随形的诅咒，让他身周永远地环绕着鲜血和死亡。

       他一边残忍地嘲笑着自己一边摩挲着欧罗米汗湿的后颈，把自己更深地埋进借维拉的力量为自己搭建出的幻景中，假装自己身处着再也无法得见的森林。

       欧罗米搏动着的胸腔撞击着他的胸口，砰响一直轰击到他的耳边，低沉地撞击着他的耳膜。全身的血液都被鼓动着冲上下腹和头部，他无声地喊叫起来，觉得意识被引导着攀向更高，更高，一直攀过泰尼魁提尔的峰顶。

       在某个时刻，一切都炸开了。像是有马群奔跑着经过荒原，蹄声如同雷鸣震动着陆地。他的意识在脑海中轰然炸响，像是被马蹄踏碎了，散成一把模糊不清又锋利非常的残片，切碎又埋葬了往昔的影子。从家中去往林地的窄道。仙客来洋红花瓣上细腻的纹路。薄雾里潮湿的草地。林子深处浓稠的阴影。山毛榉生得太早的新芽被霜冻打坏留下的节疤。松枝上在明光中被渐渐烤干的树脂。慵懒地伏在林间空地上的猎狗。马匹不耐的响鼻。胡安奔跑时湿漉漉的黑鼻尖和颈后飘扬的长毛。鸟鸣。松雉飞跑时被灌丛挂落的翎羽。灰熊印在松软泥地上的脚印。赤狐伏过的草窝中末梢发黑的红色毛发。他学着织巢鸟满含热情的歌声嘬唇吹出求偶的旋律，引得前方神马背上的维拉诧异回头。他在维拉带着笑意的目光中被三只颇感兴趣的雌鸟追得狼狈逃窜，慌不择路地一头扎进湖里。维拉专注的眼神，和吻。

       所有这些记忆似乎从高空散落到了阿尔达的各个角落，让他在意识爆炸的震荡中喊叫着流下泪来。

       一片混乱中他并没有察觉到，血与火中，马鞭草在燃尽的土地上悄悄生发。

       带着苦味和木柠檬香气的味道从每一片叶片的张合中逸散开，执拗地扎根于战火肆虐过的焦土中，驱散了一小方阴翳和血腥，在死寂中开出一条春天的缝。

       他喘息得快要窒息，失去了最后的支撑自己的力气，倒在了猎神的胸前。

       在很长的一段时间中，除了猎手粗重的喘息和微微耸动的肩胛，黑暗中只有一片全然的静默。猎神保持着支撑着对方的姿态，拥着猎手躺了下来。

 

       连他的喘息声也渐渐平复了。

       他们静默地并肩躺着，没有人说话，也没有人动，像是两尊被时间遗忘的雕像，亘古不变地恒存于黑暗中。

       最后是欧罗米先抬起了手，衣料的簌簌声引得凯勒巩转过头来。

       他抬起手指描了描猎手眼下淤积的青影，几不可查地叹了口气，声音在胸腔中震动回响：“我也很想你，小家伙。”

 

 

 

-FIN-

 

*维拉奎格：自造词，Valarquinga，维拉的弓。

 

 

 

本来构思里还有欧大大并指割下一段辫子变成一只小小貂，皮毛根部散着微弱的荧光，老三痴痴地捧着这个新生的小生灵牢底坐穿的剧情。  
……但是感觉待遇太好了就删掉了【。

 

先谢谢认真看完且回复的姑娘，谢谢，爱你们w。

 

 

 


End file.
